


gentle comedown

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, alex writes more niche ships 2020, it's v specifically the doctor and quake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: After a meeting with his father, Leopold gets a not-so-surprise visitor.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	gentle comedown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "back rubs"

There was an Inhuman in his office.

He couldn't quite place how he knew that as soon as he pushed the door open, whether it was because there was a subtle hum of energy in the room that no regular human could give off, or because the door was left unlocked, or because she had turned his desk chair around but he could still  _ see _ the top of her head over the back of the cushion... it didn't matter, not after the day he'd had. A part of him was just happy that she was there, even with all the risks it posed, and the sigh he let out was one of resigned defeat.

"I can see you."

"If I spin this chair around and there's a bruise anywhere visible, I reserve the right to fight him."

_ "Agent Johnson." _

_ "Doctor." _

The chair spun around so that they could properly face each other, the dim light from the window doing little to illuminate much besides the space between them. Chances were, she could barely see more than the outline of him, but that would be enough - she would see the sag to his shoulders, the rumple to his jacket, maybe how his tie was just slightly askew. His day had been long and exhausting, and it still wasn't over, and he would need more than the moonlight to finish paperwork.

Leopold took a step further into the office so that he could close the door behind him before flicking the light on. He could only hope that the ache in his cheekbone hadn't manifested into a bruise just yet, though her lingering gaze didn't leave him with very much of the feeling. After a long beat of quiet, she was the one who broke the silence between them.

"How was your meeting? How's Daddy Dearest this week?"

He arched a brow while he made his way over to the desk, keeping the sturdy piece of furniture between them for the time being. If she'd made it in, she'd probably turned off the security feed herself, but there was no such thing as being too careful. "Same as always - never satisfied and disappointed with everything I do."

Daisy let out a low, thoughtful hum, shaking her head. "Just as boring as I expected, then. He really needs to get a life outside of watching and judging your every move."

They moved in sync, her hand nudging the mouse to wake up his computer screen while he took careful, measured steps to bring himself to the other side of the desk and position himself at her side. The sight of the disabled camera feed was all he needed to let go of some of the anxiety and fear in his gut, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the lips waiting for his own. When he had to pull away, he kept his voice low, just as controlled and careful as he always was. "Can I have my chair back? I have work to do before I can sleep."

"Fine..." She let out a sigh, lifting her chin to softly kiss the faint, forming bruise near his eye before standing up. "But I'm staying to keep you company."

Leopold met her gaze for a moment before nodding and using the available space to slide into his chair. Once he was settled, he let himself slouch but didn't relax, all of the tension in his back and shoulders already causing an ache that he knew wouldn't have the chance to leave him. It was a cycle he couldn't escape - something would come up to stress him out, usually his father, and there would be barely enough time to relax before something else happened - and he'd resigned himself to feel the ache until he retired, if he lived that long.

Hands found his shoulders, gently massaging away some of the tension there while he tried to focus on what still had to be done. "I don't know how you can  _ still _ have work to do. I woke up early and your spot was already cold. When is your next day off? You've been working way too hard."

"I don't get days off, remember? I have too much to do, and you know what he'd think if he found out I took time to myself to play house."

He didn't miss the subtle vibrations that moved through his muscles while her thumbs moved down between his shoulder blades. Somehow, her abilities, the most terrifying and powerful and threatening part of her, was one of the only things that could make him  _ actually _ relax anymore. It was probably cheating, letting her use her powers for his own gain, and his father certainly wouldn't approve of it, but they'd discovered the effect she could have on him on  _ accident,  _ and he didn't have the ability to specifically request it, most nights, let alone tell her to stop.

The vibrations moved lower while her hands did, the progression gently urging him to lean forward to give her the space to work. And, by the time he was done with his paperwork, his entire back was a blissful kind of numb, the tension almost completely gone. He could feel it, her thumb at the back of his neck, keeping his muscles around his spine in their relaxed state so that he could twist and feel the satisfying  _ pop _ of everything realigning.

"I think you should take tomorrow off, or at least not come into the office until after lunch." There was a moment of quiet while Daisy paused to kiss the top of his head, his hair no longer neat and tidy after his long day. "You deserve to get a little bit of extra rest."

With a soft sigh, he made himself nod his head while his eyes slid closed. Even if he tried to fight her  _ suggestion,  _ he'd end up staying in bed for a few extra hours, somehow. She could be devious, like that. "I think you're right."


End file.
